It's Blood, not Brains
by ashes at midnight
Summary: A collection of Spike/Drusilla one-shots. Set pre-series and during BtVS. Will include original scenes and those inspired by episodes of the series. Rated T. Complete. Thanks everyone who R R's!
1. A moth to the flickering flame

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, i am simply using them for my own writing pleasure**

**A/N: Yet another collection of one-shots by yours truly. This will be set pre-series and during BtVS, include a bit of violence, and adult situations. Again i will alternate pov's between Spike and Drusilla.**

**Read, Review and most of all enjoy!**

A moth to the flickering flame

London, England 1880

Her dark blue eyes were open wide as they stared at me. They were bright, shining; I could see the stars in them. She moved towards me, this dark goddess. Her raven hair falling in waves down her back, her dark dress hiding her from my drunken gaze.

She was beautiful. My breath hitched in my throat as she swayed towards me, my eyes flickered down and watched her narrow hips as they moved this way and that. She stops in front of me and holds a slim finger to my lips "Ssh" she whispers, her cockney accent strong "The stars whisper to me, they want me to make you mine, my shining knight, my sweet William" her voice is low, husky. I can feel the stirrings in my lower belly and swallow nervously. I never told this woman my name.

She inches towards me, pressing her chest against mine and kisses me softly. I close my eyes and tip my head back. She moves slowly, her lips leaving a trail down to my neck, I groan loudly and reach up to wrap my fingers in her dark tresses.

As her sharp, glittering fangs pierce my flesh I gasp in shock. My eyes open wide and I yell in pain. I glance down, she is purring softly, her sharp nails are digging into my back and gripping my hair tight. I groan again, the pain is unbelievable.

I feel my eyes start to get heavy, my breathing becomes labored and everything becomes blurry. I'm lying on the ground, in the lap of this dark, seductive goddess. Her lips and chin are stained crimson; her eyes shine with a bright demonic light. But she is still beautiful to me.

I blink slowly and notice her bring a bright red-stained wrist to my mouth. I try to push her away but I'm weak, and dying. I swallow the red liquid in one desperate gulp, and then continue to drink, the blood trickles down my throat, warming my belly. I begin to feel sleepy again and I smile. Some part of me knows this will not be my eternal rest.

Only the thought of seeing this charming, ethereal goddess-of-a-woman again allows me to close my eyes and drift from this world. Perhaps I will see her again, in heaven.

**A/N: I have been meaning to do a collection of Spike and Drusilla one-shots for quiet a while. This particular story came to me just hours ago. Normally I don't post things quiet so fast, but I decided to bite the bullet, and just do it!**

**Just to let you all know, this story will not be updated quiet as quickly as my others. I am working on a multi-chaptered story as well as my other two one-shot stories. But I do have a few other idea's for Spike and Dru story's so don't worry, there will be more chapters!**

**This is my first attempt at a Spike and Dru story. I normally write about Angel, and his blondes!! Hehe… please, please. If you liked this, and what to see more please review! Reviews could quiet possibly encourage me to update this a lot faster!!**

**Cheers**

**Lia**


	2. The ship of dreams

**A/N: The results of me always wanting to put Spike and Dru aboard the fateful Titanic. Ships description is from James Cameron's 1997 'Titanic'**

The ship of dreams

North Atlantic Ocean, April 14th 1912

The sounds of the terrified screaming filled my ears as I took Drusilla's hand in mine and pulled her through the door. Icy water sloshes through the corridor, soaking my boots and the hem of Dru's white gown, causing her to squeal in disgust. I growl softly and drag her along, ignoring her little whimpers of protest.

We reach a flight of stairs and I race up them. Dru follows me daintily, unhurried, a pout on her lips as she looks down and finds the bottom of her dress all stained and wet. She wrinkles her nose and hisses softly at me. Showing her displeasure of being dragged out of bed.

I roll my eyes at her "The bloody ship is sinkin' Dru! Unless you want to be stuck at the bottom of the ocean we need to get to the top deck and get the bloody hell off. Before it goes completely under" I snap at her, my voice rough

She pouts at me and whimpers "But my dress will be all wet my Spike, all wet and in rags." He voice is soft childlike, her cockney accent strong.

" I'll get you a new one love, I promise" I whisper to her softly, taking a step towards her and leaning my head against hers.

She relaxes and brushes her hands through my mousy curls. I close my eyes and kiss her softly "Come-on, love. It's time to go."

The ship is tilting dangerously now, chairs and tables are tumbling on their side, the floor is littered with shattered china and glass, the chandeliers swing precariously above my head.

We race down the hall, my wet boots leaving a soaking trail on the plush red velvet carpet. Behind me, Drusilla flitters behind me, light on her feet and holding the hem of her dress delicately in her hand as she runs, a bright happy smile on her face, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

I race up the grand staircase, past the ornately calved wooden clock and out into the screaming night. The wind is icy, though it doesn't affect me the way it would a human, it is still unpleasant against my face. Drusilla and I rush past a sailor offering life vests, not even bothering to grab one. Drowning would not affect us, neither would the icy water. No, I was more concerned with the pending dawn.

Mere hours away, that bloody sun bothered me more then I cared to admit. Getting in a lifeboat wasn't an option. We would be sitting ducks, unable to defend ourselves against those deadly rays.

The only option was to jump into the ocean, and swim. With any luck the water would keep us from burning as we make our way painfully to shore, provided we swim underneath the surface of course.

I swore colourfully, the curses doing nothing to improve my mood. "Oh, buggers this!" I growl. I knew this was a bad idea, I hated ships, hated them I don't know why Dru insisted that we take this particular one to the States. Beside me she giggled childishly and twirls around happily "Look, my Spike" she whispers pointing to the sky "The stars, I can see the stars"

I sigh, and rub my hand down my cheek in frustration, "Ok, so maybe that was the reason" I mutter to myself. I should have know "Damn woman!" I snap


	3. Love song

Love song

London, England 1882

My mouth turns down into an angry scowl as a high-pitched scream of pleasure reaches my sensitive ears. I hate how he can just snap his fingers and she follows him like a lost little kitten. Purring and keening, and twining herself around him.

It makes me want to heave! My dark little flower, wanting him, pleasing him. I thought she was mine, I thought she would always be mine.

I groan softly, a moan of pain and anguish. I grit my teeth and place my hands over my ears in an effort to block out the sound of their breathless growls.

Don't I give her everything she could have wished for? Pretty trinkets, beautiful dresses, with beautiful girls in them! Even a sweet little child or two. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough.

She is never going to be mine. This dark little bird, as fickle as the wind, she dances too love's tune, twisting and twining. Purring and laughing. This woman, this goddess can never be tamed.

She is not mine, not yet at least. Some day she will be. Some day we will dance to love's song. One day she will be mine, and only mine.


	4. No more Daddy

No more Daddy

Romania, 1898

The stars twinkle merrily in the sky.

Sparkle, sparkle, they wink at me and dart away.

Such naughty, naughty little stars.

Strong arms hold me tight. My Spike.

A rumbling in his chest

A heat in his pants

So many colors and shapes. Such pretty little pictures!

Cold and dead, I shiver and shake.

Fire and bright red blood, it's sings too me.

So much pain and pleasure, it's intoxicating!

A chant, a word, a wish for vengeance

A shining soul, a broken man

I moan, and gasp.

My Spike is warm around me

Grandmamma is in a red rage.

The Angel is a shining light, shivering in the woods

Daddy?? Daddy??

Daddy is gone…

**A/N: Angel's curse from Dru's fractured P.O.V. I tried something different.**


	5. Bonnie

Bonnie

Dallas Texas, 1931

The man was scared, shaking in terror as the Tommy gun was pointed directly between his eyes. I could see the individual beads of sweat as they ran down his forehead and I giggled as I reached up and smoothed the blonde hair of my wig. Spike's voice was soft, hypnotic and his movements relaxed as he gestured for the man to open the till.

Stacks and stacks of the green stuff were shoved onto the counter as the bank clerk starts mumbling "Don't kill me, please don't kill me" over and over, his lips trembling.

Spike smirks and tugs at the lapels of his dark suit and smoothes his black hair away from his face. He grins arrogantly as he grabs the money and starts stuffing it into the black duffel bag. He cocks the gun, levels it at the man's head and shouts "BANG!" at the top of his voice.

I giggle again, pop a bubble in my mouth and level my own pistol at the couple slinking towards the door. I shake my head sadly at them "Oh, no, no, no! Naughty, naughty!" I whisper coyly.

Spike glances over at me and narrows his eyes in warning. He turns back to the clerk and smirks "It's you're lucky day mate!" he tells him with a laugh "I'm not hungry today!" he backs away, keeping the pistol up and loaded before he shoulders the bag, grabs my arm and pulls me from the bank.

"Come on my little bonnie girl" he whispers to me softly "lets get out of here!"

I grin and follow him down the stairs, stuffing my pistol into my skirt and reaching up to hold my beret and wig in place. My blue eyes sparkle in delight as I look up at Spike as he bundles me into the back of a T-Model Ford as drives into the night with a screech of tires. I glance around and watch as people come running out of the bank waving their fists. I reach up and pull the wig off, tossing my head to let my dark curls out. I giggle again, "That was fun!!"

In the drivers seat Spike chuckles darkly and quickly lights up a smoke "I think we're public enemies number one, love!" he grins "Nothing like a good heist to set the blood a boiling!"

I giggle again

**A/N: Spike and Dru, channeling Bonnie and Clyde!! I have always thought Spike would make a good gangster, and well the story of Bonnie and Clyde has always fascinated me!**

**I know Bonnie is more of an Irish thing to say, but well lets just say that Spike picked up a few phrases from Angelus and still uses a few. I wanted him to use the word Bonnie for one particular reason, so that the people at the bank would now be looking for a pale 'blonde' haired girl called Bonnie in connection to the banks. Hehe… Spike has black hair because I'm kinda channeling the Spike we saw from the 40's!!**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review if you liked it!**

**xoxox**

**Lia**


	6. Giselle

Giselle

Moscow, Russia 1890

Giselle. A waste of bloody time if you ask me! I take a drag from my cigarette and growl softly. I mutter to myself as I look around curiously. I glance up at the private box on the other side of the theater, it's lightly lit with a soft glow and I can see a tall, medium built man sitting, watching as the ballerina twirls on stage. He has dark hair, and a large goatee, he is as still as a statue as he watches the girl dance, he looks entranced. I tilt my head, curious as he slowly moves, taking his arm from the headrest to place in his lap. I raise my eyebrows silently and purse my lips together in amusement. I smirk and bring the cigarette to my mouth to inhale another breath of the warm, tingly smoke. I breath in deeply, enjoying the smell and the warmth as the smoke fills my unused lungs.

I take my eyes off the old man, and look to my left. Darla is sitting beside me, wearing a beautiful red dress that enhances her…ah…assets to their fullest potential. I grin and lick my lips slowly, she really is such a doll to look at, but after 10 years there is no way I'm going to go there! I chuckle at the look on her face, which is a mix between awe and pleasure. Her eyes flicker towards me and she smirks before looking back at the ballet. I let my eyes wander slowly over her body, liking the view. I blink when I realise Angelus's hand is buried beneath her skirts. I raise an eyebrow, well that certainly answered that question!

I look up, past Darla and see Angelus's face in profile. Half his face is in shadow, and I'm not sure if it is just the glittering lights from the stage, but I swear I can see a shimmer of moister in the corner of his eye. The poof!

I turn away from my Grandsire and dear old Darla, and look at Dru. She is sitting on the other side of me and is watching the ballet with a look of pure wonder on her face. A joyful, wistful smile is plastered on her face as she leans forwards and grips the armrest eagerly. I find myself smiling as I gaze at her lovingly, unable to resist that hypnotic smile. She leans towards me, her eyes never leaving the dancers as she whispers their secrets to me.

"Look my Spike," she murmurs, her voice soft "She will dance through time, always moving, always here" she frowns "He want's her to dance for him and only him."

She turns her large luminous blue eyes and pouts "He is a very, very bad man" she whispers to me.

I look over at the bearded older man in the private box and notice something unusual. My eyes narrow in suspicion at the large red jewel hanging from his neck on a large golden chain. He strokes the ruby lovingly, his eyes never leaving the little ballerina as she twirls across the stage. The man gives a contented sigh and smiles softly. I raise my eyebrows again and purse my lips in thought. Something was definitely going on here. I glance at Drusilla "What me to snap his scrawny neck love?" I ask her softly, reaching out I brush her hair from her neck and run my hand down her arm.

He giggles and wriggles under my touch, she turns to me and shakes her head as her eyes sparkle with knowledge of the future "No yet, my sweet Spike" she murmurs "It's not time yet, she still has so many dances left, so many tunes to hum"

"Yeah?" I ask softly, amused. I smirk and glance around. Darla has her head thrown back against her chair, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open slightly as she gives a soft moan of pleasure.

"There's a lot of that going on!" I mutter

Dru twists in her chair and leans forward so she can see Darla, and Angelus. She put a hand to her mouth, her eyes open wide and gives a soft childish little giggle as she turns her eyes to me.

"So few dances, so much time…" she murmurs to me softly, she reaches out and places her hand on my crotch "…and nobody to hear her cries"


	7. Goddess in the light

Goddess in the light

France, 1943

I stumbled through the bushes, pulled by an unseen force towards an old crumbling castle. It perched on the cliffs overlooking the dark, violence waves of the English Channel. I'm soaked to the skin, damn Angel. That bastard made me swim all the way to shore. I was exhausted, hungry, pissed but most of all I was alone. I had no idea where Drusilla would have gotten too. Which was why as soon as I reached shore I closed my eyes and tried to sense if she was near. I followed her trail, and it's led me here. I look up at the dilapidated building, typical crazy Dru, it looks like that castle is going to tumble into the sea at any second.

I step out of the bushes and walk slowly towards the building. The old wooden doors squeak as I push them open. I look down at the floor, illuminated by the bright full moon; it is covered in dust except for a set of delicate footsteps leading further into the house.

I smirk and follow the prints up the grand staircase, along a dark hall and up another flight of steps. I feel like Hanzel following a trail of breadcrumbs, each one more tantalizing then the last! I reach the top floor and notice a twisting flight of steps that lead to the tower, I grin. I know exactly where she would be.

She is standing in the moonlight, among the broken beams of wood that used to make up the roof. I can see the ocean and the moon and feel the wind on my face. The moon is large and round in the sky, casting light onto the tower and sending her white dress shimmering, her dark hair a menacing shadow that flutters around her.

I grin and step up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my body against her. My clothes quickly soak her dress, the tatters remains of my Nazi uniform wet and dripping.

She doesn't seem to notice or care and she leans back in my embrace and rubs herself against me "My Spike, you came back to me"

"I'll never leave you love" I whisper bending down and kissing her neck softly

She turns around in my embrace and I find myself being pulled into those hypnotic dark blue orbs. She really was a goddess; even now she made me stir and hunger for her touch. She smiled, a quick quirk of her lips as if she sensed my need, and perhaps she did. She reached up and stroked my dark hair softly, and ran her hands over my face, touching me softly. I smirked at her and let her kiss me chastely on the cheek "Daddy was with you!" she whispered

I narrowed my eyes for a second, unwilling to mention _his_ name. In the end I nodded, knowing I could keep nothing from her, not when she knew things before I did "Yeah love, I did"

She frowned "He's not daddy no more, he's the Angel beast!" she hissed

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her small frame tighter "That he is love, that he is. Pathetic, he's only a shadow now!"

Dru whimpers and buries her head in my shoulder. I smile and run my hands slowly over her body, learning her curves, I touch her arms and waist and she shivers in delight. She giggles and I smile to myself. My dark goddess, I missed her.

**A/N: So I've always been damn curious about what happened to Spike after the events of the S5 Angel episode "Why we Fight" so I decided to write him meeting up with Dru in France.**


	8. Red

Red

Berlin, Germany 1989

Spike had promised that we could paint the town red. Such a pretty colour, blood was red, roses and ruby's were red, red was red! I laugh and giggle. It smelled of copper, and tasted like metal as it coated my fangs. My tongue flicked out and I licked at them.

I stood up slowly and looked around. Spike stood a few feet from me, his broad shoulders and strong arms encircled the little blonde woman in his arms, her eyes were wide, and filled with pain. Her mouth opened and she made a whimper of pain.

The sound of him feeding was pleasing; he made little groans and grunts as her blood flowed down his throat. I shivered, took a hold of the hem of my dress and stepped over the body I had left rotting on the street. I sided up to my Spike, my white knight and run my hands down his arm. I purred softly, leaned forward and licked the side of his neck.

I felt him drop the girl and turn to me with a savage snarl. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, his mouth crashing onto mine in a kiss of lust and power. I moaned and shivered as he pushed a mouthful of her sweet blood into my mouth with his tongue. I swallowed the rich essence and clutched him against me, my sharp nails clawing into his flesh.

I looked down at the girl. Her eyes were open, dead eyes glassy and looking at nothing. I frowned I wanted to poke them out, bad girl! A good girl should always lower her eyes in the presence of good company! I growl softly, and moaned, a small whimper escaping my lips.

Spike chuckled softly, he reaches up and stroked my curls away from my face as he pushes me back against the wall of the alley. I giggled and gasped as I felt him press himself against me, I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he clutched me against his chest in a tight grip.

His hands were hard as they caressed the skin of my thighs; his mouth was rough as he kissed me, his fangs tearing at my lip. I giggled, pulled his shirt up and scratched rivets of blood down his chest. He shuddered and grunted softly.

I heard footsteps, and saw the thin beams of a pair of flashlights as they swung into the alley "Oi! You too" a man shouted in anger, his voice rising in anger as his flashlight pinned us against the wall. I heard Spike moan softly in annoyance.

The other man was using his flashlight to look around and I knew he wouldn't be happy. I heard him gasp loudly as the light found the girl Spike had killed and the others in the alley. I was glad Spike had told me it wasn't time to play. It would have ruined the tea party.

Spike moved slowly away from me, letting me slid gracefully to the floor. Then he moved to stand in front of me, shielding me from this new threat and enabling me to smooth my skirts. A lady must always be presentable!

One of the men walked towards us, a look of horror and disgust on his face as he noticed the pile of bodies we had collected. As he got closer I noticed his uniform and realized he was a policemen.

His light shines directly in my eyes and I step back with a soft hiss cringing from the light.

"You two responsible for this mess?" he asks in heavily accented English as he reaches into the pocket of his coat and takes out a set of cuffs.

The other man walks into the alley as well and I notice that in his other hand he is pointing a pistol directly at Spike's chest. His hand is shaking slightly.

Spike looks down at the bodies and raised his eyebrows "Yeah" he murmured softly as he reached into his pocket for a smoke "What of it?" he drawled looking at the man with the pistol in the eye and allowing his face to shift.

The two men gasp and take a few frantic steps back, the light wavering slightly as they shook with fear.

I giggled slightly glanced at Spike and took a step towards them. I let my own face shift as I whispered to them "Do you like our painting?" I murmured, "Red is such a pretty colour"

Beside me I hear Spike chuckle darkly and I smile in response. Maybe they would like to help me paint this town red. It's such a pretty colour.


	9. Cursed

Cursed

Romania, 1898

I groaned softly as I move myself within her moist, quivering center. She gasped and clutched at my shoulders, her sharp nails digging into my flesh and drawing blood. Her dark hair flowed around her, her dark blue eyes heavy lidded and crazed as she gazed up at me, a joyful smile tugging at her lips as she gasped.

"Spike! Drusilla!" Darla yelled angrily as she flung the door open angrily. Dru shrieked and pushed me hard in the chest. I was caught unawares, and tumbled from the bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs, leaving Dru sitting in the middle of the bed, her thighs spread wide, and a shocked look on her face.

I landed on the floor with a crash and lay there for a few seconds, moaning softly as I rubbed my head.

Darla stormed into the room, a murderous look on her face. She completely ignored Dru, instead stalking around the bed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. I stared down at her completely starker's as the sheet fell in a tumble at my feet. She glared at me and pushed me towards the wooden closet in the corner of the room "Get your things now, we're leaving!" she told me

I glared at the smaller woman and crossed my arms over my chest, not bothered in the least by my lack of clothes in her presence. "Why?" I snap angrily

She turns towards me, her eyes snapping with fury and pulls her arm back to punch me squarely in the jaw. My head whips to the side with the force and I stumble back a few steps as I regain my balance. She took me by surprise, she wasn't normally one to use violence, preferring seduction to lure the humans to her.

I snarled softly as I reached up and rubbed my jaw tenderly.

Dru gasps, her eyes opening wide and she tumbles of the bed and races towards me. She wraps her arms around my waist, presses her body close and turns her head to pout at Darla. "No, Grandmamma, not my Spike, not Spike!" she whispered

I stand perfectly still as I see the anger slowly fade from Darla's eyes. She blinks slowly and I feel my eyes widen at the sudden pain that flares in her bright sky-blue eyes. I take a step towards her "Darla, what's wrong?" I ask, suddenly concerned. I had never seen her look this vulnerable; this scared in all of the twenty years I had known her.

She looks away "Angelus is gone" she murmurs "And he is not coming back. We need to leave now" she tells me.

"Daddy's gone?" whispers Dru, her voice soft, though I notice that she doesn't seem surprised, only saddened

Darla nods sadly. I look between the two women, one dark as night and as crazy as the moon, one as bright as the sun, with a will and a temper to rival the devil himself. I can't help but grin, a satisfied smirk that tugs at my lips

"Well" I drawl, "I think this is bloody brilliant!" I chuckle, highly amused

**A/N: Haha, love Spikes reaction to finding Angelus is cursed, though you will notice that Darla doesn't actually say that he is 'cursed' only that he is gone. Anyway, please review if you liked this!**

**Lia**


	10. Here comes the dawn

Here comes the dawn

Sunnydale, California USA 1997

Drusilla shivers in my arms "The dawn is coming" she whispers, her voice soft as she gazes out into the Jasmine-filled courtyard. She cocks her head "She will bleed and the earth with cry its loss"

I frown softly and push myself towards her, the wheels on my chair squeaking slightly on the stone tiles "What's up pet?" I ask my dark goddess "What's this about the dawn?"

She shivers "It's coming…The Beast, she will tear the town apart" she whispers

I glance behind me, at the statue of Acathla and hope Angelus is not around. "You know you shouldn't talk about that Dru, pet" I whisper "Angelus doesn't like it one little bit"

She giggles in amusement "Little Bit…" she whispers reaching up and running a hand through her hair "Not a little bit…not yet, not until later, not until she is ready.."

I frown again, confused now more then ever "Who pet?" I ask her quietly "Who needs to be ready?"

"The Slayer!" she whispers with a frown

I glare "What does she need to be ready for Dru?" I ask her impatiently, struggling to keep my voice calm

Dru giggles again and dances to a tune only she can hear "To save the dawn" she murmurs, "To save the world!"


	11. Becomming blonde

**A/N: I've always wondered when Spike first got his hair bleached!**

Becoming blonde

New York City, USA 1975

I gazed down at the two little boxes in deliberation, trying to choose which was better. The one on the left was cheaper, but the one on the right was a bigger packet. Choices, choices! A young woman with a name tag announcing her name was Sally walked down the supermarket aisle, She had on a pair of black pant's and a crisp light blue shirt. She walked straight up to me "Can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

I looked up at her, noticed her large hazel eyes and bright smile and smirked at her. She paused, something about me causing her to be wary. She shifted on her feet. Before she could turn around I held up the two boxes of hair dye "Which one would you recommend?" I asked her with a smirk

She looked down at the bottled in my hands "Well this one is actually better for your hair" she told me, pointing to the more expensive one ( typical!) "Peroxide can make it really dry and brittle but this one comes with a conditioning agent that actually helps to keep it soft" she smiled and winked at me.

This girl has sass! I raise an eyebrow and look her up and down and she blushes slightly "Thanks love" I whisper to her huskily "You've been a great help"

She is just about to smile when my arm snakes out quickly and grips her throat savagely. My face shifts, her eyes opening wide and I snarl and pull her towards me. I bare my fangs, jerking her head to the side, exposing her neck and sinking my fangs into the soft skin of her throat. She gives a muffled yell, her hands clawing at my shoulder and chest, pounding on my flesh, trying to push me away. I hold her tight against me. She struggled but it was no use. Eventually her struggles ceased and she stilled in my arms. I pulled my fangs out of her neck with a slurp and let her drop unceremoniously to the floor. I licked my lips, grabbed the packet of "White-ash Blonde" hair dye and sauntered out of the shop without paying.

A few minutes later I walked into the apartment Dru and I had commandeered and walked towards the bathroom. On the way I passed the bedroom and glanced inside, Dru was lying propped-up against the pillows in the middle of the bed. She was naked, her legs spread, a hand between her thighs. She glanced up at me and tilted her head back as she smiled at me. Her mad eyes wandering hungrily over my form.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her antics and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and started mixing up the hair dye. After a few minutes I started to feel slightly high and I wobbled on my feet. I didn't even need to breath yet the fumes were still making me feel dizzy! I massaged the dye carefully into my scalp, taking my time and making sure that every strand of hair was covered in the foul-smelling paste.

I had to wait then, pacing around the bathroom, having a few cigarettes. I heard Dru's soft moans turn into a scream and cursed loudly. I shifted on my feet and adjusted the front of my pants as they suddenly felt way too tight.

Finally after what felt like hours it was finally time to rinse the dye out. I stepped into the hot shower, the water warming my flesh and washing the dye from my hair. I took my time, getting all the dye out and then using some conditioner at the end to make my hair silky soft. When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and padded out of the bathroom, across the hall and into the bedroom.

Dru looked up at me as I walked into the room. Her dark hair fell in waves around her face, a dark halo, her large dark-blue eyes looking up at me wickedly. She smirked "My white shinning knight" she whispered "I saw you, so long ago…you've finally come to me" she whispered

I smirk and run a hand through my still-damp hair, fluffing up the ends. "So you like it then love?" I ask her coyly.

In answer Dru smirks, and opens her thighs to me. She raised her arms hold them out in front of her and beckons me towards her "Come to me, my sweet shining white knight" she whispers huskily, the scent of her arousal perfuming the air.

I need no more encouragement

**A/N: So, hope you all liked this; I had so much fun with this one. It's been in my head a while. Please, please review if you liked it!**


	12. When in Rome

**A/N: So sorry about the wait for all of you who a reading. I have been putting this story to the back of my mind, but I felt like writing another little Spike/Dru fic. This takes place in the 50's. Spike and Dru are in Rome. Inspired by that little flashback scene in the Angel episode 'The girl in question'**

When in Rome

Rome, Italy 1952

The music was pumping; the dance floor filled to bursting with Italiano's wearing the latest fashion. I pulled Dru through the club, weaving through the crowd as I crossed the room and leaned up against the bar as Dru sat down next to me. The barman turned to me and smiled, his moustache twitching.

"Beer for me and a red wine for my Lady" I tell him in English. I never did bother to learn Italian; I figured if they wanted to talk to me, they could talk to me in English.

"Certainly good, Sir" he answered me in a polite tone, his accent thick, but understandable.

He got our drinks, and I handed Dru her glass of wine as I took a sip of my imported German beer.

She looked down into the glass, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as her eyes unfocused. She stares into the red liquid, completely mesmerised as she slowly raised her hand and dipped her pinkie into the red liquid. She swirled the digit around before pulling her finger out and sucking the wine from her finger "Umm…" she moaned softly and swayed in her seat. "The birds sing so sweet my Spike" she whispered, peering up at me through her thick lashes.

I look away and survey the rest of the club "That's nice luv" I murmur softly, distracted by the flashing lights and the loud music.

She falls silent and I sip at my beer as I look through the crowds, watching the couples dancing to the music, my eyes lingering on the women. I smirk and turn back around, looking deep into Dru's ethereal blue eyes "Ready for some fun ducks?" I ask her playfully.

She nods her head, her mouth curving up into a happy smile. She places her empty glass on the counter and gets slowly to her feet, her blue eyes twinkling with glee. "Sparkly, sparkly…creeping in the night" she whispers as she flutters her hands in front of her face and moves her hips to the music.

I take her hand and pull her down towards the dance floor, we sway to the music, twisting and turning. She presses herself against me, smiles and grinds her hips against mine. I gasp softly and close my eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of her body against mine. As much as I would love to take her in my arms, kiss her and take her right here on the dance floor, there are more important things to do.

I wrap my arms around her waist as I let my eyes wander over the other people in the club. The women have smiles on their faces as their hips sway to the music, the men drawn to them like moths to a flame.

I spot the perfect pair a couple of meters away and smirk. This is going to be a bloody blast! I look at Dru and jerk my head in their direction. I turn us around, and she looks over my shoulder, staring at them intently, making absolutely no effort to hide her hunger. She nods slowly and growls low in the throat.

Smirking evilly I take her hand and pull her towards them, weaving through the crowd before I 'accidentally' stumble into them, causing the man to shout in surprise and the woman to fall in a heap on the floor.

Dru raised her hand to her mouth and gushes, while I bend down and apologise profusely, spitting out words of regret as I set the young woman back onto her feet

She looks up at me and blushes as she smiles slightly. Her man glares at me and takes the girls arm. Dru makes a right fuss, showing fake concern as I place my hand on the small of the woman's back and walk them out of the club.

I tell them I want to make sure the girl was ok, and suggest that we could go get a coffee or something. They reluctantly agreed, but I could see they were nervous, eyeing Drusilla warily as she drifted behind me. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders, giving her a quick kiss on her pale cheek.

They let me lead them through the dark, cobblestoned streets; I could smell their nervousness as they walked behind me. The woman was shivering, looking around nervously as she pressed herself against her man.

I smirked and stopped in the middle of the street, clutching Dru against me and making a show of looking around.

"Are you lost Sir?" the man's voice piped up from behind me, "It is very dark down here, perhaps you missed a turn?" he looked around himself, squinting in the darkness.

I chuckled to myself "Guess again mate" I laugh, turning around and letting my face shift. The couple's eyes widened and the woman screams shrilly. The man backed up a step, dragging the woman with him. But there was no way I was letting them get away. No way in bloody hell!

I moved fast, closing the distance between us quickly and blocking of their escape by putting myself behind them. Dru slides up and dances in front of them, swaying her hips and raising her hands in the air.

"Oh Spike, listen to how their hearts sing. Such sweet music!" she purrs

I chuckle again "Yeah, sweet" I grab the woman, and jerk her head to the side. She screamed again and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

The man yells angrily and Dru lunged at him. She pinned his arms and pressed herself against him, using her strength to pull his head to the side.

We drained the both of them before we leave them in a heap in the middle of the street.

Afterwards I slip my arm around Dru's slim waist as we walked away. "Now_, that_ was fun" I lick a stray drop of blood from my lips and sigh.

Dru chuckles again "Fun, fun, fun" she whispered into my ear "My Spiky loves his fun" she growls playfully in my ear and runs her hand down the centre of my chest.

I grunt in response, grab her hand and still her movement "That he does luv" I whisper, biting her lip playfully and giving her a cheeky grin "I can think of lots of fun things to do"

Dru giggles again; her eyes dancing playfully, before she takes my hand and pulls me down the street. Heading towards our apartment, and the comfy king sized bed in the bedroom.

**A/N: Ok, well just something short and fun. Not particularly insightful, but it's just something I felt would probably happen. Spike and Dru both love having quick and easy fun, unlike Angelus and Darla who like to play. Anyways, if you enjoyed it feel free to leave a review.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	13. Masquerade

**A/N: I went to Venice a couple of years ago on a tour and loved every minute of it. The Carnivale di Venezia is an annual festival that has been held in Venice since the 15th century. One of the most interesting things about this particular festival is the tradition of wearing masks, some of which can get quiet elaborate.**

Masquerade

Venice, Italy 1894

The _Carnevale di Venezia_ is in full swing, Venetians are dancing all around us, filling the plaza and just generally getting in my way. The whole town is busting with activity, small stalls and shops have opened up on street corners and down near the canals. All sorts of things are being sold from food and wine; there is a puppet theatre and a stage where there is a play in full swing. A few men are gambling down on the docks and I swear the one at the other end of that small alley is a brothel, no way I'm gonna find out though, not with Dru here.

Everyone is dressed in their finest, often the woman's dresses would match the elaborate masks that obscure their faces. All the masks are different, some are elaborate with feather and gems, some have veils, or fabric woven around the edges of the masks, I see bells and glitter and paint of every colour. Some masks are in the form of animals, or twisted into cruel features. Some are half masks, covering only the eyes.

Angelus and I the half masks, and a couple of new suits we stole. Angelus's mask is all black, devoid of all embellishments except for a red gem in the corner of one of the eyeholes. Dramatic bastard, always has to be different don't he.

Mine is a half white, and half electric blue, divided in the middle of my face. Dru said it make me look like a prince calved in ice, but she is always saying daft things like that.

Angelus and I are not particularly enthusiastic about wearing these, but I know Dru is having a good time, and I like to keep my dark goddess happy. Angelus wears his to appease Darla. Things always go smoothly when the old bitch is pleased, otherwise I could just as well find myself chained in the basement.

Dru and Darla love dressing up in the elaborate costumes, wearing full skirts trimmed with gold brocade and lined with fur. Both of them looking absolutely stunning. Darla's eyes piercing through her mask and boring a hole through my heart as she glares angrily at me before she turns her head away.

Dru stares at me with that way she has, as if she can see everything and nothing at the same time. They both wear full face masks and pile their hair above their heads. The masks show in the mirrors and Dru is delighted when she see's the result.

Darla's is painted blood red, with gold swirls, rubies and garnets highlighting the contours of her cheeks and mouth. A halo of fiery red feathers, and golden silk frames her face.

Dru's mask is a deep purple, with silvery stars and purple and white feathers, little diamonds across her brow line. Her ethereal blue eyes peer at me through the mask and I shiver with desire. She is beautiful, a true goddess of the night.

We make a striking group if I do say so myself.

Angelus wraps his arms around Darla's waist, pulling her close and bending down to whisper in her ear. Darla tilts her head listening attentively, she reaches up and pulles the mask up, revealing her face. A slow, silky smile spreads across her face. She turns her face up and kisses Angelus; raising her hands and runs them through his shoulder length hair.

Angelus growls low in his throat, pulls her body flush against his and kisses her passionately, moving her mouth and thrusting his tongue down her throat. They cling to each other for a couple of minutes kissing each other and running their hands all over each other. Finally Darla pulls away and sucks in an unneeded breath, her eyes bright and glinting. She leans forward and kisses him quickly, pulls her mask down back over her face and grabs his hand in hers. Angelus looks up and glances at me, winks and puts his arm around Darla's waist. He pulls her around and steers her through the crowd, heading back towards the villa. I roll my eyes _horny bastard_, probably gone for a bit of a tumble.

Annoyed and a bit jealous I turn to my Dru and notice that she too is watching Darla and Angelus weave through the crowd. She smiled dreamily "Daddy and grand mummy never ask me to come with them any more" she pouts and shifts on her feet.

I growl softly "Why would you want them when you've got me luv?" I ask, stepping up towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as I lean my chin on her shoulder. She sighs and leans her head back, wriggling her backside against the front of my pants "Ohh" she moaned softly "I like that"

I smirk and slowly start to kiss her neck, trailing my lips down from under her ear to her shoulder, moving the fabric of her dress away as I do. Dru shivers in my arms "Spike" she whispers

"Um" I mutter distracted as I slowly grind my hips against her backside, loving the feel of her soft flesh against me.

"Will you hurt me? Just a little bit?" she whispers softly, her voice low and husky, her desire suddenly perfuming the air around us.

I chuckle darkly "Anything you want Dru" I whisper in her ear. Pulling back I take her hand and lead her away into the crowd. Dru follows me, moaning softly to herself and doing everything in her power to make me loose it before we got back home. _Little minx._

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review if you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	14. Lament for a demon

**A/N: I've had some inspiration of late. So expect a few quick updates. Dru returns to Sunnydale during 'Crush' Some of the dialogue you will recognise from that episode. Dru's pov.**

Lament for a demon

Sunnydale, California USA 2001

The crypt is dark and silent. Death lives here.

Eyes, like needles. Glittering blue gems in the candle light. He stares at me in shock, his eyes wide. Staring. I grin at him, showing my teeth as I walk slowly down the steps into his little crypt. "Mommy's here to make everything right again" I whisper swaying on my feet.

Spike blinks at me "Dru?" he murmurs in shock.

"I want us to be a family again my sweet Willy" I slide up to him and place a hand on his icy cheek "Come back with me" I whisper before I take a step back.

Everyone had gone and left me, grand mummy, daddy. I am all alone. My William will come back to me, he will. The stars say it is so. They say he is hurting, little bit's of bob's all in his brain. Making him weak, making him sad.

I want my Spike back. I want to be a family again.

Spike stares at me in wonder. "To LA?" he asks "Sorry Dru, but the place just isn't what it's used to be?"

I frown at him. Little lies full of half truths. He forgets that I can see what he doesn't say. I shake my head and pout at him "Naughty, puppy. Shhh…I know why…. the tin soldiers put funny little knick-knacks in your brain. Can't hurt, can't hurt, can't hurt!" I moan quietly and start to sob "Can't even play!" I wail.

"Dru…" his voice I rough, angry. He gets jealous of the stars, and how they only talk to me.

"You've got a chip" I whisper softly, stepping up to him and placing my hands on his head. "You're a killer, born to slash…and bash…and bleed like beautiful poetry" I shake my head "No more…broken" I start to weep softly. "No little tinker-toy could stop you from flowing…"

"The pain luv…it's unbearable" he whispers, reaching up and taking my hands off his head, holding them in his cool strong hands.

I shake my head "It's all here…in you're head" I reach up and place a finger on his temple. "Keeping the puppy in his cage…"

His face shifts and he snarls angrily. Grabbing my arms he pushes me into the wall and looks deep into my eyes. "Stop it" he hisses angrily, hating the words I speak to him.

I ignore him and giggle, wriggling in his grip "I can make you bad again" I whisper, pushing my hips up as I run a hand down his arm. "Take the little trinket out, no more wires, no more pain…only blood, and death…" I lean forward and kiss the tip of his nose "We can be a family again"

Spike watches me like a hawk, his yellow eyes looking deep into me. Piercing, knowing. He smiles softly and bends down to nip at my bottom lip "I'd like that luv" he whispers

I take his hand and pull him away from the wall, leading his towards the entrance of the crypt "Come" I whisper, turning my head and winking at him "The night is young, and there is much blood to be spilled" I raise my free hand above my head and twirl it in the air. "My Spike is back" I giggle.

He smiles evilly "That I am luv, that I am"

**A/N: Kinda always wished Spike could have gone back to his old, pre-chipped self with this entrance of Dru. Alas, it didn't happen.**


	15. Betrayal

**A/N: Spikes' thoughts after he finds Dru cheated on him with a Chaos demon! lol's**

Betrayal

Mexico, 1998

Its funny ain't it, how things happen when you least expect it. But I honestly never thought it would happen to me. Dru and I were inseparable, for a hundred and plus years. I thought we would be together forever. Show's what I know, doesn't it.

I did it all for her, helped the Slayer kill the old bastard of a grandsire, got her out of the Hellmouth and safe with me again. What does she do? She starts wailing at me, telling me things the stars told her, accusing me of all sorts of things I hadn't even done yet, and never would. She accused me of loving the Slayer, what a load of tosh! All that rich blood has gone to er' head; made her even crazier then she was before.

Me? Spike. Slayer of Slayers falling in love with that little blonde chit! Ha! A vampire has standards ya know, rules, things ya just don't do. Its right up there with killing ya own sire.

I told her, I did. I said "Dru, you got it wrong, I've done no such thing!" What does she do? She goes on and on about how all I think about is that 'naughty Slayer'

Hey, If ya think that's bad I find her with a Chaos demon a couple of day's later.

Imagine my shock when I find her long pale legs wrapped around this other bloke's waist. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The nerve of the bitch!

Ya got any idea of what a chaos demon looks like? Their all antlers and slime, disgusting that's what it is. I tell her "I'm not putting up with this!"

She can go…jump in some holy water for all I care!

I don't. I don't care. Not at all!

Yeah…even I didn't believe that.

**A/N: Ok, I love Spike, but one of the things I hated was his relationship with Buffy in season 6. I just didn't believe that at all. Buffy belongs with Angel, Spike belongs with Dru…or hell even Faith! Lol. ****But I always thought this was a particularly important moment in Spike's existence, despite it leading to him having a chip, and the relationship with Buffy. Oh well. ****I also tried something new and put in a bit of an accent. Hope ya all liked it. Please Review!**


	16. Lets dance

**A/N: Spike kills his first Slayer. Dru's pov.**

Let's dance

The Boxer Rebellion

China, 1900

My Spike dances with death, a Slayer in his sights. A beautiful girl with long raven hair and silky skin. She is death incarnate, twirling on legs as delicate as china. Her silk kimono doesn't hinder her movements, her _Guan dao_ flashes through the air, threatening to pierce his heart with every pass.

I stand in the doorway of the old temple. The fire licks and nibbles at my skin, tickling like a little cat. I can hear her heart pounding in her chest, his amused laugh reaches my ears as he dances around her. I watch them spin and twirl, a mating dance between two that should never be. My Spike is deadly, his blade slicing through the air.

The Slayer is a little bird, squeaking and squawking, her beady eyes looking around fearfully. All in a panic she was, knowing the end was near.

Her _Guan Dao _flashes through the air. Spike ducks her thrust, comes up quickly and pierces her chest with his sword.

The Slayer gasps and falls towards him. Her eyelids fluttering as she dies. Spike leans forward and catches her in his arm. She whispers to my brave, white knight and he laughs, leaning forward and licking the blood from the corner of her lips "Sorry luv" he mutters with a smirk "But I don't speak Chinese"

My Spike laughs as he lets her body fall to the floor.

I walk into the temple, the hem of my dress barely missing the smouldering fires that start to fill the room. Spike looks up and smiles at me, his yellow demonic eyes fading to be replaced by his normal electric blue ones. He steps over the Slayers body and stalks towards me.

He takes me in his arms and pulls me close; dipping his head he kisses me, pushing a mouthful of blood into my open mouth. The warm, tantalising liquid touches my tongue and I swallow it with a moan. I wriggle against him and close my eyes as I smile. "It's intoxicating" I gasp, a playful smile curving my lips.

Spike smirks, spins me around and pushes me up against a pillar. He hikes my skirts up around my waist and thrusts himself against me. I lean back against the pillar and wrap my legs around his waist, letting him hold my weight. "You know what I found out Dru?" he asks me softly, as he slowly moves himself against me "Slayer blood is a great aphrodisiac"

I giggle and arch my back as he trails kisses down my throat, nipping playfully at my skin. "Oh goody" I whisper, wriggling my hips and grinding against him. Spike groans low in his throat and clutches me close as he runs his hands over my thighs, squeezing my skin painfully before he slips his hand between my legs and rubs his palm against me. I groan softly, clutch at his shoulders and rake my fingernails down his back, leaving small rivets of blood trailing down his skin.

Spike hisses in pain and pleasure and pushes himself inside me. I groan softly and relax under his touch. We move together, gasping and grunting with need as all around us the ancient temple continues to burn. The Slayers body lies in the middle of the dirt floor, her dead eyes staring up at the ceiling, the delicate hem of her kimono starting to smoulder as the fire begins to burn out of control.

**A/N: I've always loved this scene, and the extra Angel/Darla stuff that was shown in that scene in Angel. I adored this entire Boxer Rebellion flashback and seeing Darla, Dru, Angelus and Spike all together as a family. I wish we could have seen more of them together like this!**

**Anyways, hope you all liked this, please review if you did!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	17. Hunter and Hunted

**A/N: Spike catches sight of Nikki Wood, and an obsession begins.**

Hunter and Hunted

Harlem, New York, USA 1977

It was a dark winter's night. The year was 1977, the hair was big, Carter was in and Punk was the cool new thing. New York was _the_ place to be.

Dru and I had visited the bustling city only a couple of years before, but this was different. I was here for one reason only.

To kill _The Slayer._

We had been down in DC, mindin' our own business right, when word reached us that the Slayer was in New York, and makin' all matter of waves. Now, normally a smart, older vampire would avoid the Slayer, high-tail it all quick and proper in the other direction right.

But not me. I liked a bit of a challenge yeah, and this Slayer was no newbie, word had it she was in her forth year. Bit of a milestone for a Slayer.

Don't know how we're just finding out now, she's been ear' for years….Slayin' doing her thing. Some big bad got away from her and flapped his gums, that's what happened. Now the ole' word is talking about it.

Just the thought of her sent my blood a boiling, metaphorically of course. I hadn't come across another Slayer in 70 years, and I was itchin' for a good old fight. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, in her….I want to rip out her art' and give it to my precious Dru. She'll love it.

Bloody Hell, these thoughts are makin' me hard!

I'd always loved getting in a good tussle, and the Slayer was the cherry on top.

I got up from my seat on the rooftop of a five-story old brick apartment building and walked to the other side, I jumped down ta the alley below, braced the impact by landing in a crouch and leaning the tip of my fingers against the floor. I stood up, the chains on my belt rattling together. I stalked out of the alley and down the street.

It started to rain and I pulled the collar of my jacket up, even though the rain didn't bother me. I didn't know how long I walked, a couple of hours maybe. Just wandering around the city.

I was down at the docks when the sound of fighting drew my attention, I raised me head and tilted my head to the side, listening in intently.

The clash of a large body hitting a wall, the sound of claws scraping flesh and a loud scream of pain. I smiled, my lips drawing away from my teeth as I slowly let my face shift as I walk towards the sound.

I vault over a high chain-linked fence and then scale a large brick wall. I saunter along the top of the roof, creeping towards the edge and crouching down as I put my feet on the ledge. I look down.

There amongst the large packing crates is a tall, slim black girl. Her dark hair cropped short and styled into an afro. She is wearing a long leather jacket, jeans, boots and a tight tank. Her eyes are bright, focused, her moves experienced and flowing. Here is a Slayer who has been in the game a while. She knows exactly what she can do, how her body moves and just the right way to beat the beastie she is fighting.

Specking of which the demon she was fighting is a huge son-of-a-bitch. He was huge, with large claws and a row full of sharp teeth. It's face was long, looking a bit like a dog, with large ears and a pair of ram horns on the top of it's head. His arms, legs and belly were scaled like a snakes, but a pelt of thick blue-green fur covered it's back. a large, snake like tail whipped back and forth behind him. It stood on two legs, towering over her.

Despite it's size the Slayer is holdin' her own, a large sword is in her hand and she sure as ell' knows how to use it, large gashes are leaking green cloud from a cut on it's arm.

The Slayer is also bleeding from a large gash on her shoulder.

I smirk to myself and sit on the roof, dangling my legs over the side and fishing for a smoke, settling in to enjoy the show.

The demon growls and rushes towards her. The Slayer laughs and dances away, flicks her sword out and opening another wound in his back. The demon growls loudly and turns around.

The Slayer is playing with the demon, ducking out of its way and wounding it with small kisses from her steel blade. Finally she seems to grow bored and the next time the demon lunges towards her she steps towards him, raised her sword and plunging it straight through his chest. The demon stops, a low whine coming from its throat, she pulls the sword out and takes a step back. The demon falls to its knees and then slumps to the floor, dead.

The Slayer looks down at the demon, then moves her coat out of the way and puts her sword in a scabbard at her hip, before turning around and weaving through the large packing crates and across the large expanse of open dock to the other side of the port. I wait until she scaled the fence and started walking away before I put my cigarette out on the cement and jumped the 5 meters to the ground..

I look around and raise my eyebrows; there on the floor is a wallet, the Slayers. It's dropped out of her pocket. I bend down, pick it up and open it. I pull out her driver's license and smirk "Well well, Nikki Wood" I put the license away and slip the wallet into my pocket "Looks like we'll be meeting very soon"

**A/N: Please review if you liked this. Sorry this is the only update i can give you at the moment, but RL has been so hectic at the moment. I am still working on my other fics, you just need to be patient :D Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I tried to add a bit of an accent to Spike's speach, hopefully it works :P haha**


	18. Moonwalker

**A/N: Neil Armstrong walks on the moon. Drusilla's pov, meaning another short poem, of sorts.**

Moonwalker

New York, July 20th 1969

Haunted and oppressed  
The men slink through the city  
Creep, creep, creep little noises in the night

They smile and slither, snakes read to strike  
Soon they start to cry and shake.  
My smile in the darkness a scary sight

Spike keeps me close, and the men fall away  
He growls and snaps at them  
Their screams fill the still night air.

Blood coats my dress  
Soft moans and caresses'  
Spike's hands against my flesh  
Back against the wall

Running through the streets  
Blood splatters the pavement  
Hair fluttering loose  
Spike pulls me up the stairs

Crashing through the room  
A door is flung open  
I fall on the bed

Soft pillows and sheets catch me  
Entangled in pleasure  
Hands and lips move across flesh  
Soft moans echo through the room

Lights flicker over the walls  
The telly squawks in the background  
Screams fill the air  
I lie back against the pillows spent

Walking naked across the room  
Spike watches from the bed  
On the telly is a very important man  
He is talking to me

Spike sits up, resting on his elbows  
Questions on his lips

Both naked, we sit on the hard wooden floor

The picture changes  
Eyes are wide and staring  
It's one small step for man  
One…giant leap for mankind

My Spike is shocked  
He starts to curse

But the stars are calling to me.  
They are twinkling brightly  
Happy and warm  
They tell me their secrets

Questions to the wind  
Looking out into the night  
Moonlight glow on my skin  
Cool hands on my hips

Spike kisses the back of my neck  
His body presses against mine

The moon is calling  
Soft whispers in my mind  
Spike cannot hear its sweet song  
He isn't interested in the universe  
He likes this world

But it calls to me.  
A new world of men and demons  
So many changes, so many plans

I can't wait for the show to begin

**A/N: Thanks for the support people. I know this one is a little strange, but I felt it was time for another chapter from Dru's pov. If you liked it please review and I just wanted to inform you all that there is a great group on facebook, called FanFictionAholics Anon for readers and writers of fanfiction. I would love to see you all there.**

**xx  
Lia**


	19. Circus

**A/N: In the 30's Spike and Dru stumble across a travelling circus, and proceed to marvel at the wonders under the Big Top.**

Circus

Hampton, South Carolina, USA 1932

The bloody thing is huge. A large, red, cone-shaped structure illuminated in the twilight and towering over everything around it. I stood on the street corner, across the road from the large park where the Big Top is erected. Drusilla is standing beside me, her head tilted to the side in curiosity; she is wearing a large red bow in her hair, and a knee-length black and white poker dot dress with black peep-toe heels. She looks beautiful.

"What do you think love?" I ask her, as I took her hand and raised it to my lips to kiss "Fancy a look?"

She nods slowly, her entire attention focused on the circus "Yes" she whispers softly.

I smile at her and head across the street. Drusilla's blue eyes are wide with wonder, her mouth open in awe as she looks around herself.

I chuckle at the look on her face, enjoying her childlike delight. We walk across the field and down the path towards the entrance. All around us people are moving. I see an Elephant out of the corner of my eye, and two midgets walk past dressed up in brightly coloured clothes and white makeup, large red noses stuck on their faces. Dru is giggling to herself and I can't help but grin back at her, liking her reaction.

I consider killing the girl at the ticket booth, but in the end decide to let her live, taking the tickets and the change and leading Dru into the circus, There are a lot of people already sitting down, kids, adults, teenagers. All of them chatting and laughing.

I bypass them with a soft growl and a roll of the eyes, holding Dru's hand and walking up the grandstand to a bench high up towards the back and sitting in the shadows.

The lights dim and the ringmaster walks out onto the sand. He raises his hands in the air dramatically, introducing the first act. I turn my head and watch Dru, enjoying her reaction as she sat entranced by the show. I love seeing the look of joy and delight shining in her eyes, loved the smile that touched her lips.

As a new act came into the area she laughed and clapped, enjoying herself immensely. The lions roared, the horses performed tricks and the elephants stood up on their hind legs. There were trapeze artists, and clowns, a strong man and some acrobats. By the time the show finishes it is well into the night, the kids are half asleep, the parents glad for the quiet.

I lean over and whisper in Dru's ear "Enjoy that luv?"

She giggles softly "Very much, wasn't it pretty Spike? Wasn't it magical?" her voice is breathless with awe.

I laughed and smoothed her hair back from her face, leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead "Very magical, but you know who I like watching better?" I ask

"Who?" she whispers, turning her head and looking up at me with large dark blue eyes

"You" I murmur in her ear, nipping at her earlobe before bending my head and kissing her neck.

Dru moans and starts purring like a little kitten, tilting her head and closing her eyes contentedly. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me, holding her body close against mine.

She giggled again and kissed me on the lips "Can we go play now?" she asked

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to play, and paint…." She licks her lips "Can we play with the little children, please?"

A smirk forms on my lips "Anything for you my pet" and Dru claps her hands together in delight.

**A/N: Thanks everyone. Please review if you liked it.**


	20. Blood, drugs and rock n' roll

**A/N: Woodstock**

Blood, drugs and rock n' roll

Bethel, New York, USA

August 16th 1969

_The Who_ stood up on the main stage. Pete on guitar, John on bass and Keith at the back on his drums. Rodger was up the front, his hands cupped around the microphone as he belted out the words to _I can't explain_.

_Dizzy in the head, I'm feeling blue_

I nodded my head in time to the music and shouted at the top of my lungs, raising my hip flask in the air and enjoying the music.

Dru sways her hips as she dances next to me, her long hair flowing down her back as she closes her eyes and raised her arms above her head. She is wearing a long white skirt and a brightly coloured shirt with a brown leather vest. Her hair is pushed back from her face with a white lacy headband.

All around us people are moving to the music, men and women in various states of undress and intoxication, grinding against each other, and us. Interesting to say the least, but not altogether unpleasant as a young brunette rubs her ass against mine.

The late summer night was clear and crisp, a light breeze kept the field cool as the bands played through the night.

Dru and I dance together, moving against each other, getting drunker and drunker. Dru was twirling around, raising her arms into the air and shouting at the heavens.

I laughed and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her firmly on the lips as she pressed her body against mine and grinded against the front of my pants. "Ugh" I mutter, letting out a harsh breath "Ya, killing me here luv" I say into her ear.

She giggled again and twirls away, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd.

We walk away from the stage, bumping into people and push them away. I see a guy sculling a bottle of jacks, two girls kissing, and even a couple of chicks walking around topless.

We're stumbling over drunk, Drusilla, grabbed my flask and took a big gulp. She hardly ever drinks, but from the heated look in her eyes I know she is feeling the energy from the crowd, the pulsing music and the beating of the thousand of hearts around us.

A girl stumbles into me and I turn. She is half naked, her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and coving her breasts, she has a half empty bottle of spirits in her hand; her eyes are glazed and unseeing.

She holds onto me and starts giggling hysterically. I glance at Dru out of the corner of my eyes and quirk an eyebrow. She smiles at me, an evil quirk of her lips and tilts her head down to look at me through her eyelashes.

"Spike" she whispers

"Yes luv"

"I'm hungry" she said

I smirk and turn to the blonde who has sided up closer to me and was swaying towards me. I grinned at the girl and before she could even blink I had snaked a hand around her waist, jerked her forward and jerked her head to the side. Pushing her hair behind her shoulder I sunk my fangs into the side of her neck. The girl screamed and jerked in my arms,

Dru moved towards us and pressed her body against the girls back. Her face changed as she moved the girl's hair out of the way and sunk her own fangs into the girls flesh.

As we drain the girl I start to feel lightheaded, spots appear in the corner of my eyesight. Swirls of colour and light move around in front of my face.

As the last drop of blood trickles down my throat, Drusilla and I move back, letting the girl drop unceremoniously to the floor.

I stumble back a few steps and fall to the floor in a heap, Drusilla collapses beside me before bursting into giggles. My head is spinning, I raise a hand in front of me, and move it slowly to and fro, watching, fascinated.

"Bloody hell" I mutter to myself "What the hell was she on"

Drusilla giggles softly "Such pretty flowers" she whispers, stroking my chest. I start laughing and for the life of me couldn't stop

This wasn't good. The music pulsed through my veins, my head starting to pound in time to the music.

I groaned and placed a hand to my head "Ah, damn" I murmured. "This isn't good"

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reads and alerts I've gotten for this, and of course all of you who have taken the time to review, I especially wanted to thank RealMe2 and Oxnate for all their support and feeback! **

**xx**

**Until the next story**

**Lia**


End file.
